Who Knew?
by candyandfanfics
Summary: One-shot about PercyxNico, I call them Pico. Enjoy! And please R&R! T just to be safe. I really have no idea.


**Ok. So, this is my one-shot that I found on my phone, and basically, I thought it was pretty good, so what the heck? I'll post it and see what happens. So R&R please! I'd love some feed back! **

**~Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't see the point in these, but whatever. I do not own Percy Jackson, they belong to the brilliant troll known as Rick Riordan. **

I sat underneath a pine tree in the forest and cried silently as tears streamed down my face steadily. I couldn't go into my cabin cause then _he_ might find me. Definitely couldn't cry it in the camp, so that only left the forest. Seeing them together, was slowly killing me, and neither knew. No one knew.

People thought that I had a crush on Annabeth, and they couldn't be more wrong. At first it was just hero admiration. He had, after all, just saved my sister and I, who wouldn't something like that? I thought nothing of it though, and figured it would go away with time. But it just grew.

And that night, the night he told me my sister was dead, I wanted to kill him, I wanted to end him right then and there just as my sister had died. But I couldn't. So, I panicked and ran. And ran. From him, from this stupid camp, from myself. And from the painful reminders that I can't have him, won't have him. He's already taken, and already happy.

So I hate him. I hate him, I hate her, and I hate myself. Cause I want him to love me like I love him. I gave him a piece of my heart, why can't I have part of his?

But I'm not stupid. It could never happen. And remember it everytime I see him. Percy freaking Jackson.

"Hey, you ok?" an all too familiar voice said from behind me.

"I'm fine," I snap, quickly getting rid of all the evidence that I was crying.

"Nico," he says quietly, sitting down next to me," What's wrong?"

I hate how his voice makes me want to melt right then and there. How it brings me in. Makes me want to spill everything ritheft here in front of him, and he has no idea.

"I said, I'm fine," I snap again, making to stand up and leave but he grabs my hand before I can get far.

"Nico," he silently pleads with me as he stares me in the eye, his bright sea green ones gazing right into my onyx ones. Right to my soul.

Next thing I notice, I'm sobbing against his shirt and I can't stop. I feel weak, yet happy as I stay in his arms. It feels,... right. I continue to sob into his chest and he says nothing as he justs holds me.

"It's not fair," I mumble into his now tear-soaked shirt," It's not fair!"

"I know Nico. I know."

"No you don't!" I'm screaming now," You don't! Nobody does and nobody can!"

I try to get away from him and vanish into the shadows. 'Anywhere but here,' I think,' Anywhere.'

The fates are cruel. But sometimes, sometimes, they're amazing.

"Nico listen to me!"

"What Percy!? What then Hades could you possibly say!? What am I suppose to listen to!?"

I'm so inexplicably mad now. At him, at myself, at everything.

"Listen to me! Please Nico! I love someone who I can't have. Cause they would never love me back!" he yells back," Not after what happened," he adds softly.

"You have Annabeth," I retort back, but not as venomously," of course she loves you!"

"She broke up with me right befor you got here Nico. She knew I loved someone else and we weren't working out anyways."

"Then tell me who it is that you oh-so-much," I said, my anger flaring again,"Because I'm pretty sure who ever it is, you'd receive those same feelings back!"

"You Nico!" he yells back," I love you! There I said it! You happy now!"

I stare at him, dumbstruck and unable to move as I try to comprehend his words. Before I know it, I'm kissing him. His lips taste like salt and his mothers pancakes. And he smells like an ocean breeze. Why would Annnabeth ever give him up in her right mind?

When we broke for, I said what I never thought I'd say to him outloud.

"I love you to Percy Jackson."

**So what ya think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Review and tell me! I could always use some help here after all! **


End file.
